Recently, fullerene derivatives having solubility in an organic solvent higher than that of C60 fullerene have been synthesized. By using a solution in which such a fullerene derivative is dissolved in an organic solvent, it is possible to form a thin film on a substrate easily. Therefore, research has been done on application of fullerene derivatives to an n-type organic thin film transistor, solar battery, etc.
A synthetic method of a fullerene derivative is described in Non-patent Document 1, for example.
Meanwhile, there is known a technology of forming a resist pattern in a desired shape by providing a resist underlayer film prior to forming a photoresist film in a lithography process when manufacturing semiconductor devices. In Patent Documents 1 to 5, described are compositions for forming a resist underlayer film (anti-reflective coating) containing a fullerene or fullerene derivatives. Such compositions are applied on a substrate and then is cured to form a resist underlayer film (anti-reflective coating).    [Non-patent Document 1]
Loic Lemiegre et al. “Synthesis of Oxy Aminated (60) and (70) Fullerenes with Cumene Hydroperoxide as Oxidant”, Chemistry Letters Vol. 36, No. 1(2007), pp. 20 to 21    [Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-272788    [Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-215694    [Patent Document 3]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-264709    [Patent Document 4]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-264710    [Patent Document 5]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-227391